Destiny's tapestry of moon and sun
by Sesshylovers
Summary: When Kagome get's accepted into Kayawa Academy, a high ranking school for demons and miko's alike, she never expected to be challenged by a silver haired boy with stony silence or fight to find her place and rise in the ranks of all. Sesshomaru never expected a hot head girl to come into his life and question many things. Come and join this story. Sesskag!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" Keep your feet on the ground, but let your heart soar as high as it will. Refuse to be average or to surrender to the chill of your spiritual environment." - Arthur Helps

A young woman stared down at a letter in her shaking hands with worry and excitement in her open face. Her teeth claimed her lip worrying it as her finger slipped under the flap ripping it open. Her bright blue eyes tracked each word and relief made it's way to her face and a smile lighten the room.

"I am accepted." She murmured as her other hand wove it's way through her hair messing up her messy pony tail. As if not believing her eyes she re-read the letter aloud.

"Dear Higurashi Kagome,

We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into Kayawa academy. You are to been rooming with Tiaja, Sango. You are recommended to contact your new roommate so all runs smoothly. We'll be expecting you soon.

Eiji Fumio."

The woman, Kagome, squealed with delight and took out a hidden photo of a taller man that shared her looks.

"See that dad? I'm going to Kayawa!" She whispered to the creased photo and then held it to her heart. _I'm going! Oh dad I hope you see this from heaven, it's going to be so exciting! To think i'm going to go to school where you did, where you and mum met! _ Kagome jumped up from her bed and ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell talking at the top of her lungs.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!"

"Dear calm down least you trip on the stairs again." A woman with short brown hair said kindly with a towel in her damp hands while her brother barely looked upfrom his PlayStation.

"Is it the letter?" Grandpa asked from the kitchen table writing things on strips of paper.

"Yes! I'm accepted." Kagome said watching her mother closely who in turn closed her eyes shut tightly at the news. "Aren't you happy mama?"

"Oh dear, I can't understand why you would want to go there." She said opened eyes that held steel in them. Kagome frowned at her mother and scowled lightly.

"I already told you, I want to go there because I want to make you proud and I get to learn more about papa." She said softly know this was a tender spot. Her mother sighed and her shoulders slumped knowing that Kagome had made her mind up a year ago when she applied to the demon and miko academy.

"We're already proud of you, you're making it through high school with good marks and everything. What's more to proud of?" Her mother said turning back to the kitchen. Kagome lowered her blue eyes for a moment and then brought them back up with determination.

"I know there's much more out there for me then just good grades. Going to this school and I will be able to embrace my destiny, leave my mark on the world, I just know it!" She exclaimed and ignored her brother who rolled his eyes.

"You can leave your mark by becoming a shrine maiden, right dad?" Her mother said placing a lid on a pot that was steaming.

"Let her make her own way, just like you did." Grandpa said finishing up the last character with a flourish. "Kagome, our little bird needs to set her wings out and soar."

"Thank you grandpa." Kagome said with relief knowing that the matter was no officially closed, she was going to Kayawa academy where all the best miko's were trained along side demons of this era. She was going to place her mark on the world alright in more then one way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." - Walt Disney

Kagome bounced on her heels with one of three boxes placed in her small hands. Her eyes were focused with excitement upon making it to her dorm she shared with her roommate whom she has been communicating via email with. She smiled tentatively at the girl that had opened the door and connected the emails to the brown haired girl.

"Kagome!" The girl greeted with a huge smile and opened the door wider for Kagome and her mother and brother to come in. It was a cozy space with enough space to fit two twin size beds in between the space made from their beds pushed to the side. Kagome's smile grew wider and joy encased her soul.

"Tiaja-san, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kagome said placing the heavy box on the single bed.

"You can just call me Sango, no need to be all formal." Sango said lightly and looked at Kagome's mother in surprise. " -sama! The Higurashi, Arisu...!" Sango breathed and Kagome looked at her mother to Sango with confusion playing upon her features.

"Not anymore. I hope that you take watch over my little girl, it's sad to say but I need to depart for work." Kagome's mother said with a strained smile and Kagome grew even more confused because the mother she knew and loved _never_ acted like this. Mrs. Higurashi quickly kissed Kagome on her forehead and walked out the door while calling over her shoulder for Souta.

"Love you mom!" Kagome called to her retreating back and felt a small frown tug at her mouth but then it turned to a smile as she unpacked her things into her new dorm.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I never thought she'd be miffed..." Sango said sadly but Kagome patted her back softly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. My mother is upset at me for insisting that I attend here. How about when we're done packing we get ice cream sundaes! I hear the ones down the street are the best in this area." Kagome said without breaking her smile even though she to was upset with her mother's behavior but it only made her more determined. The atmosphere instantly lightened to a more cheerful mood and the air was filled with light chatter as they worked.

Soon the two girls were bundled in light hoodies and walking down the street into a small diner. A bell singled their arrival and an middle aged woman that had a mother's smile took them to a small booth and soon they were waiting for their vanilla and strawberry hot fudge sundaes.

They were barely waited a moment before a boy with bright indigo eyes walked up to their booth with light jeans and a dark purple shirt and beads around his neck indicating he was an in training monk.

"Sango, my dearest, what a coincidence meeting you here." He said smiling at Sango who huffed lightly at his words. "And who is you're beautiful friend?"

"Kagome, Higurashi. And you are?" Kagome asked extending her hand politely.

"Miroku. I just have to ask because I cannot forsake such a beautiful face, but would you so care to bare my children?" Kagome blushed at his words and gasped as Sango promptly smacked Miroku soundly over his head. He held the back of his head and turned to look at an angry Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, your my only one." He said sliding to sit beside her. She in turn muttered about him being a player. Not long after their sundaes were placed in front of them and Miroku placed his order for a chocolate cone. Kagome was in mid swallow of ice cold strawberry ice cream when another loud smack laced the air and the cry of perv made it passed Sango's lips.

Kagome watch with bewildered blue eyes as Miroku held his injured face and decided when their angry/ playful banter that she was going to be fine with these new friends of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**"He that rises late must trot all day." ~ Benjamin Franklin**_

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and faves! I would also like to say thanks for the reviews that helped me want to write another chapter.

Kagome huffed lightly and skidded to a stop with Sango at her heels. The tired looking Kagome looked up to the huge doors forgetting the reason for the rush to arrive at these doors. Sango nudged her and right before she opened the doors Kagome motioned for her to fix her hair. Sango in turn smiled gratefully when her hair no longer looked like a hurricane danced a top her head.

Kagome followed Sango into the huge room while worrying about being five minutes late; her and Sango's alarm had not gone off at the right time there for making them late.

"It's going to be okay, just a minor mistake." Sango said though she too looked embarrassed and nervous. Kagome nodded to assure her friend and then quickly walked over to Daichi-sensei, the miko instructor.

"Gomen Sensei! My alarm-"

"We accept no excuses, now you get two extra laps." The woman said sternly looking at her new student from the tops of her glasses. Kagome blushed lightly and started to nod when a snicker was heard.

"Another lap for you Miyu!" The teacher barked and Kagome backed slowly away and almost bit her tongue off to not ask how many laps she needed in case she'd get another lap for asking. She tightened her attire and started with an easy jog.

After a lap and half a girl with sympathy told her she only needed four laps without the two. Kagome had smiled and thanked her but then paled when she realized she had to run over a mile. Two laps later she wished she had a bottle of water and when she was gasping and kneeling she was thankful for not eating breakfast.

"Higurashi! Now." Daichi- sensei barked and Kagome high tailed it over to the teacher while hoping her side stitch would soon fade.

"Hai Sensei?" Kagome said breathlessly from the lap and wanted to fall to the floor and never give up.

"You're three minutes off from the average. Didn't your mother train you? Ugh don't even answer. Kaneko, Kikyo this is your new pupil, train her well." Sensei said and promptly left, leaving Kagome to gap red faced at a girl who could be her twin if not for the year difference, paler skin, straight hair and brown eyes.

The girl, Kikyo looked at Kagome through narrowed eyes as if assessing her. She in turn straightened her back and held out her hand to only have Kikyo turn away. She rocked on her heels biting her lip before quickly following the older girl with the sudden realization that she had a lot of work ahead of her if she wanted to succeed here.

"What year are you in?" Kagome asked to fill the silence as they made their way to a mat.

"Senior." Kikyo said flicking a lock of black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh cool." Kagome said with a slight frown not knowing what to say.

"We shall start with stretches before we can determine what your miko abilities are." Kikyo said and Kgome smiled with relief thinking this was going to be easy, she didn't know how wrong she was. To say she found out her body could not become a human pretzel was an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"When anger rises, think of the consequences." ~Confucius

Kagome let her head drop to the hard wooden table with a loud and painful sounding thud. She placed her arms over her head and groaned softly into the fabric of her clothing. A string of sounds came from the bundle of Kagome only to be repeated moments later she realized that no one could understand her.

"I want to go to bed... why did they make the schedule like this? Are they trying to kill us?" She complained while moving her head to the side to rest on her arms. Sango laughed softly and shook her head.

"You have a lot to learn, this is just the beginning. But I believe you can deal with it!" Sango said looking at her friend's schedule.

"I never want to wake up in five in the morning to go through that training again until eight. I don't even want to go to my normal classes now. Maybe I should have thought about this better..." Kagome said with a yawn.

"If you can make it through your next class you'll survive anything." said Sango.

"Why do you say that? What class do I have next?"

"Honors history, it's lead by Sensi Haskki the hardest history teacher there is, but thats not it... Sesshomaru-sama is in that class." Sango whispered that part.

"Who?" Kagome asked looking at the other girl.

"Him." At that word Kagome slowly lifted her head to see who she was talking about. A tall youkai with silver hair that gleamed with the lighting and cold looking amber eyes, but that's not what Kagome was looking at but the crescent moon and two magenta stripes caressing his face. She could picture drawing him just because of those markings that strangely didn't make him look girly. That idea died when Sango continued to speak.

"He's the most powerful demon in this school and his father is the richest youkai in the world. He's a cold arrogant person and I would hate to ever cross lines with him." Kagome scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"That cannot be true." she said with disbelief.

"Believe what you want." Sango said bitting into her sandwich with a hunger of a bear, Kagome only looked at her a moment longer before turning to her own food with a growling stomach.

Soon the pair was engaged with laughter and the worries of the moment were forgotten in the light of happiness. If only people could stay in that warm aura of happiness then Kagome wouldn't be standing in front of a class of nick picking students, a silver haired youkai watching a white haired hanyou with triangle puppy ears that was currently cursing her out.

"Look I didn't mean it." Kagome said with a apologetic look and papers scattered everywhere. Embarrassment burnt her face and neck while her blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"You stupid wench!" He said gruffly and Kagome placed a hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed with a sudden sparked rage.

"Excuse me I have a name, it is Higurashi Kagome, hear that Ka-go-me! The last time I checked it wasn't a crime to bump into someone and drop their things, and don't you open your mouth I was not finished. You knew I wasn't paying attention so you could have been at least nice enough to not bump into me."

"Your the one who bumped into me-" was cut off from a teacher who looked like a soldier donned in a teachers costume.

"You both have detention after school. Now Inuyasha to your class and you into the classroom." The teacher said like a commander would to his quad. Kagome looked at the teacher with utter surprise and two choruses of what rang in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Foresight is knowing when to shut your mouth before someone suggests it.

Kagome looked down at her bare toes and wasn't able to meet Kikyo-sama stare, but she could still feel her cold dark gaze trying to peirce into her very being with distastefulness. She closed her eyes for a moment before setting her shoulders up high- she was not a child that did something wrong!

"No pupil of mine will gain detention again, understand Higurashi?" Kagome nodded her head and returned Kikyo-sama's brown gaze with her own blue one.

"Perfectly." The word came out sour and stung her taste buds. A rolling boil of unjust for the situation curled in her stomach but she kept her mouth shut remembering the words that were earlier spoken to her.

"You will be kicked out if you act up again, act like a Higurashi!" Sensi Haskki had told her before she walked into the class to sit for an hour full of silence excluded from the sound of a pencil.

Kikyo nodded and rubbed her eyes for a moment before speaking again. "We'll start with the sun pose and work our way up and then see if you can handle hand-to-hand combat." Kagome's shoulders slumped for a second time and she rubbed her tired eyes still un-accustom to the Academy's schedule.

With a sigh she joined Kikyo on the mat and slowly stretched her sore body into the sun pose and held it hoping that by this time next month that this would be easier for her to do. She was unsure in her motions and had to keep glancing over to Kikyo while wishing that her mother had trained her like how they all thought she would.

Kagome didn't understand why every teacher kept referring to her heritage and her mother but concluded that her parents must have done really well for them to expect her to be the same. Some part of her was angry that the teachers expected her to be like her mother but then she knew she was being silly- teachers usually only wanted your best, and joining this prestigious academy you had to be only the best of the best. So she should be happy that she was accepted, not dreading waking up because it was a change in her living style.

Soon she was being told to stand a certain way and raise her hands. After a few moments of Kikyo's hands flying through the air and connecting with her flesh she started dodging, but in the end only met up the mat with gravity laughing at her. Kagome glared up at Kikyo who only rolled her shoulders, with a rub to her calf and she was up only to fall again; that is how her training went for that class.

The next classes were full of note taking and making your brain understand things that just want to stick. Kagome would be in the middle of her project when her brain would trip over a word. She would look it up in her notes and then glance at the people flying through theirs and felt depressed but that soon passed.  
Soon she was sitting next to Sango and Miroku with a salad almost reaching her lips when a dark headed youkai slid in next to her. She paused and looked at the person for a moment before nodding her head to him.

"Your the Higurashi girl?" The boy asked looking at her with bright ice blue eyes and a fang peaking through his wide welcoming smile.

"Yes, and you are?" She answered while nodding.

"This baka is Koga, now scat." Sango said glaring at the boy who in turn looked at her with lowered lashes.

"I'm here to talk to Higurashi not you." Koga said and then trained his eyes onto Kagome with an unknown expression to her. "I wanted to know if you'd help me in literature since I saw what you wrote for class, it was really elegant. So help a person out?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Err, I.. would love to." She said floundering around for a moment while smiling lightly from the praise. Sango stared at her with disapproval and Miroku stayed silent but watched Koga with incisive eyes.

"Great! See you at the communal room around lets say five." He said and got up leaving Kagome watching him walk away.

"You shouldn't have agreed to help him!" Sango hissed grabbing Kagome attention.

"Why?" She asked after taking a bite of her lunch, but it was not Sango but Miroku that answered.

"He's one of the top players in this school, be careful around him." And with that the subject was dropped but it left Kagome suddenly dreading five o' clock.


End file.
